Under Cherryblossom
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura, tertanam benih cinta..Di bawah pohon sakura, kau dan aku berjanji..Dan di bawah pohon sakura pula, benang merah tipis itu pun terajut../AU, ItaSakuSasu/ Mind to RRnC? :D


_Di bawah pohon sakura, tertanam benih cinta.._

_Di bawah pohon sakura, kau dan aku berjanji.._

_Dan di bawah pohon sakura pula, benang merah tipis itu pun terajut.._

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, ItaSaku Slight SasuSaku**

**Under Cherryblossom** **© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

_**DRAAP DRAAP DRAAP**_

Deru langkah kaki seseorang memecah keheningan di sebuah rumah sederhana pagi itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna _soft pink_ yang tergolong langka itu berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya hari ini, Sakura—gadis merah muda itu akan melaksanakan tes masuk SMA. Tapi cerobohnya, gadis itu malah bangun telat akibat belajar semalam suntuk dan tertidur di atas meja belajarnya sendiri. Sialnya lagi, karena terlalu mengantuk, Sakura lupa memasang alarm jam bekernya. Dan akhirnya dia harus menelan sendiri kesialannya.

Sambil terburu-buru, ia memegang segala perlengkapan alat tulis dan kartu ujiannya kemudian diletakkannya di dalam ranjang sepeda _pink_nya. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan sepeda _pinky_ kesayangannya dari rumahnya. Raut wajah gadis itu panik tidak karuan ketika melihat jarum jam yang hampir menunjukkan angka tujuh. Tentu saja, karena tes masuk yang akan dimulai pukul 07.15. Sementara jarak rumah Sakura ke sekolah yang menjadi tempat ujiannya terbilang cukup jauh apalagi jika ditempuh hanya dengan bersepeda.

"Sakura, sarapan dulu!" seru sang ibu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengawasi ekspresi anaknya yang semakin was-was dari detik ke detik.

Sakura mengeluarkan sepedanya dari luar pekarangannya dan menaiki sepeda itu, "Tidak, aku buru-buru," jawabnya tanpa menatap ibunya sedikit pun.

Alis ibu Sakura bertaut mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya, "Kalau kau tidak sarapan, bagaimana mau mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya?" Ibu Sakura nampak cemas.

Kali ini kedua _emerald_ Sakura akhirnya menatap sang ibu dan mencoba menenangkan ibunya, "Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku pasti bisa mengerjakannya." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sakura mulai mengayuh sepedanya, "Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu. Doakan aku!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan ke ibunya. Gadis _pinky_ itu pun berlalu meninggalkan ibunya sambil menggoes dengan cepat sepeda yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya.

Dari kejauhan ibu Sakura terus memandangi gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu dengan tatapan cemas sekaligus penuh harap. Semoga keberuntungan tetap menyertai putri ciliknya itu.

oOo

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sampai tepat di depan calon sekolahnya. Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya banyak yang baru memasuki gerbang sama sepertinya. Itu artinya gadis itu tidak datang terlambat. Sakura langsung memarkir sepedanya di halaman parkir yang luas di sekolah itu. Gadis itu kemudian turun dan mengambil semua perlengkapan ujiannya yang tadi dimasukkan ke dalam ranjang sepedanya. Sakura tidak membawa tas—entah karena terburu-buru atau memang sengaja. Untung saja, di bagian depan sepedanya ada ranjang kecil yang dapat menampung barang bawaannya.

Walaupun Sakura tidak terlambat, tapi tetap saja debaran jantungnya semakin cepat dan tidak dapat tertahan. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah manisnya. Padahal ujian saja bahkan belum dimulai. Gadis itu benar-benar gugup sekarang. Ditambah lagi rasa lapar yang kini tiba-tiba menyerang akibat belum ada satu butir nasi pun yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Apalagi cepatnya ayunan kaki saat menggoes sepeda tadi membuat tenaganya banyak terkuras dan rasa lapar itu semakin menjadi.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar bunyi perutnya sendiri yang tidak terdengar oleh telinga orang lain. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau suara-suara berisik dan rasa sakit itu tidak menganggu konsetrasinya nanti. Gadis itu berjalan menunduk sambil memegang erat barang-barangnya di depan dada. Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ke depan dan terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berlainan arah dengannya juga sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian itu.

_**BRUUUUKK**_

Bahu mereka berselisihan sehingga membuat barang-barang yang dipegang sang gadis tercecer di tengah jalan. Panik—tangan mungil Sakura langsung memungut barang-barangnya tergesa-gesa. Akibat tidak membawa tas, semua barangnya jadi tercecer begitu saja.

"Ma—maaf, maaf... " Sakura berkali-kali menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permohonan maaf kepada pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu, Sakura langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Konoha Gakuen—gedung sekolah tersebut. Entah karena malu atau apa, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung meninggalkan pemuda bermodel rambut _emo_ yang ditabraknya tadi.

Sakura menyusuri koridor sekolah tersebut. Kedua iris klorofilnya mencari-cari kelas yang menjadi ruangan ujiannya. Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibirnya ketika pencariannya ditemukan. Gadis itu menggeser pintu masuk kelas itu yang membuat suara decitan kecil. Belasan pasang mata yang tengah fokus pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing langsung tertuju pada iris klorofil Sakura. Ada tatapan tidak enak yang mengisyaratkan persaingan di antara mereka. Namun Sakura tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan mulai mencari bangkunya. Sakura hapal nomor bangku ujiannya—225. Hanya tiga angka bukanlah perkara sulit. Mengingat otak Sakura memang termasuk cerdas.

Sakura meletakkan alat-alat tulis di mejanya ketika sudah menemukan bangku ujiannya. Rasanya ada yang kurang, dan sesaat kemudian barulah ia menyadari apa itu. Gadis itu langsung panik dan membongkar dengan kasar isi kotak pensilnya. Dikeluarkannya semua isi yang ada di dalam kotak pensilnya itu hingga berhamburan di atas meja. Dibolak-baliknya juga buku catatan yang dibawanya untuk dipelajari kembali jika masih ada waktu. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Benda yang dicarinya itu tidak ada! Sakura benar-benar panik. Masalahnya lima menit lagi ujian akan segera dimulai dan benda penting itu malah hilang.

Sakura langsung berlari keluar kelasnya. Gadis itu menyusuri kembali koridor yang ia lalui tadi. _Emerald_nya terus menunduk ke kiri bawah dan kanan bawah secara bergantian. Berharap kartu ujiannya yang tercecer itu ditemukan. Kalau tidak, habislah sudah! Tanpa kartu itu, Sakura tidak akan bisa masuk untuk mengikuti tes hari ini.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuknya. Dalam hati, Sakura terus merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa sebegitu cerobohnya sampai barang yang paling penting itu terjatuh entah dimana. Kartu ujian itu tidak mungkin tertinggal karena Sakura ingat betul dia membawanya tadi pagi. Gadis itu menyesal tidak membawa tasnya. Seandainya tidak, dia tidak akan mengalami situasi genting seperti ini. Sakura masih belum menyerah dan terus mencari. Dia yakin pasti kartunya terjatuh di sekitar sini.

"Mencari ini, Nona?" Suara baritone asing menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menoleh cepat. Kedua maniknya membulat ketika menangkap sosok seorang berambut _raven_ bermata _onyx_ dengan setelan kemeja dan _jeans_ biru dongker. Terlebih paras pemuda itu tergolong tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang penting untuk Sakura sekarang. Yang paling penting adalah karena pemuda itu membawa kartu ujian yang dicari-carinya.

"Aaa, kartu ujianku!" Refleks—Sakura langsung menyambar kartu itu dari tangan pemuda tersebut.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika kartu ujiannya itu kini telah kembali di tangannya. Senyum senang tertarik dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi berlebihan Sakura. Tampak menunggu sesuatu—sebuah ucapan terima kasih mungkin?

"Terima kasih... " Karena Sakura sendiri memang bukanlah orang tidak tahu diri yang akan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah ada orang menolongnya. Dan benar saja—sebuah senyum lembut terukir dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar wajah putih Sakura langsung berubah warna begitu melihat senyuman mempesona dari pemuda tadi.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Nona Sakura Haruno," ucap pemuda _raven_ tadi.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan mata membulat heran, "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku melihatnya disitu," jawab pemuda itu santai sambil menunjuk kartu ujian yang sekarang sudah berada di genggaman Sakura.

Sakura menatap kartu ujiannya sendiri dan baru menyadari kalau namanya tertera di situ, "Aaa... "

_**TEENNG TEENNG TEENNG**_

Suara bel masuk menginterupsi ucapan Sakura. Tidak mau terlambat dan mendapat masalah lagi, gadis itu ancang-ancang meninggalkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Maaf aku buru-buru, sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolongku." Sakura mebungkukkan sedikit badannya sebelum akhirnya melesat cepat ke ruangannya dan meninggalkan pemuda tadi.

Di balik punggung Sakura yang mulai terlihat jauh, pemuda _onyx_ tadi kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyum yang begitu lembut dan sulit untuk diartikan.

oOo

Suara dentingan jam terdengar seakan mengisyaratkan waktu yang berjalan lambat. Keheningan benar-benar tercipta di ruang ujian Sakura. Waktu tes sudah berjalan hampir satu jam dan kini tinggal lima menit lagi waktu yang tersisa. Sakura nampak masih memeriksa lagi lembar jawabannya sebelum dikumpul nantinya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap teliti di detik-detik terakhir. Mengingat Sakura benar-benar memfavoritkan Konoha Gakuen dan berjuang keras untuk bisa diterima di sekolah ini.

"Yak, waktunya sudah habis. Silahkan letakkan lembar jawaban kalian di sisi kanan meja kemudian tinggalkan ruangan ini," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi pengawas di ruangan itu.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil menghela nafas lega. Ada sorot mata keyakinan yang terpancar dari _emerald_ gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis musim semi itu beranjak meninggalkan bangku ujiannya setelah menuruti perintah sang pengawas tadi, diikuti oleh peserta lainnya. Pengawas tersebut bangun dari kursinya dan mulai mengambil lembar jawaban peserta ujian satu per satu setelah para peserta sudah keluar ruangan.

Sakura berjalan balik menyusuri koridor yang tadi dilewatinya. Iris klorofilnya celingak-celinguk memasati satu-satu hilir peserta lainnya yang juga hendak keluar dari koridor tersebut. Gadis _pinky_ itu penasaran dengan orang yang menolongnya tadi dan mencarinya di antara kerumunan ratusan peserta lainnya yang juga baru keluar dari ruang ujian mereka. Bagaimana pun juga nalurinya sebagai seorang gadis yang tersentuh akan kebaikan pemuda tadi membuatnya ingin mengenal lebih lanjut pemuda tersebut. Setidaknya Sakura ingin tahu namanya, asal sekolah, alamat rumah atau mungkin nomor ponselnya. Kalau pemuda itu berada di sekolah ini, kemungkinan besar dia juga merupakan salah satu peserta ujian disini. Melihat dari tampangnya tadi juga sepertinya mereka memang sebaya.

"Sakuraaa... " Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng memanggil nama gadis itu.

Sakura kenal betul dengan suara itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Ino?" sahutnya pada gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda yang kini menghampirinya.

"Hei! Akhirnya kita bertemu! Aku mencarimu daritadi," jawab Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura tertawa dibuat-buat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hampir terlambat tadi."

Ino memasang tangannya di depan dada—bibir tipisnya mulai membentuk kerucutan khas, "Kau ini! Masih saja tidak berubah!" gerutunya sebal.

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan Ino dengan tawa kecilnya. Iris klorofilnya kemudian dia lemparkan lagi ke segala arah seakan masih berniat mencari sosok pemuda tadi. Ino yang menyadari kalau Sakura seperti sedang mencari seseorang menelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sedang mencari siapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi ada pemuda yang menolongku, aku hanya penasaran dengannya." _Emerald _Sakura masih mencari-cari pemuda itu.

Senyum Ino berubah menjadi sebuah seringai, "Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang sambil menyelam minum air nih. Siapa nama pemuda itu? Ganteng tidak?" ucap Ino setengah menggoda.

Sakura mendengus sebal dan menatap tajam ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu, "Aku tidak tahu, Ino!"

"Huh, kau ini!" dengus Ino kecewa.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku mau pulang saja." Sakura menuju ke arah tempat parkir sepedanya. Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan sepedanya dari deretan-deretan kendaraan bermotor yang mengalahkan sepeda _pinky_nya.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya saat Sakura menaiki sepeda mungilnya dan ancang-ancang pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang itu, "Kau mau langsung pulang? Ayolah, kita main saja dulu," ajak Ino.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas main. Aku duluan ya, daaaahhh... " sahut Sakura cuek kemudian meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Ino hanya bisa pasrah melihat Sakura yang telah berlalu darinya. Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak marah. Karena dia sudah hapal betul dengan kelakuan sahabat _pink_nya itu.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya santai. Sekali-kali gadis itu bersenandung riang yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Rasa gugup dan tegang yang menghiasi wajah manisnya tadi pagi kini telah berganti dengan senyuman sumringah. Seakan gadis itu puas dan percaya akan hasil ujiannya tadi. Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya pelan melewati jalan kota yang ramai di pagi menjelang siang itu. Iris _viridian_nya terkadang melirik ke kanan dan kiri menikmati pemandangan taman kota yang ia lewati.

Sampai akhirnya iris klorofil itu terhenti pada sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tengah mekar dan mencolok di antara banyaknya batang-batang pohon yang tertancap di jalan itu. Sakura itu benar-benar indah dan bersemi sempurna, menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi setiap mata yang tak sengaja menangkapnya. Yang membuat bunga yang memang sudah waktunya untuk mekar itu semakin mencolok adalah sosok seorang pemuda yang tidak asing di mata Sakura. Ya, pemuda itu—pemuda dengan model rambut _emo_ yang tak sengaja menolongnya tadi kini tampaknya sedang tertidur di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Refleks, Sakura langsung turun dari sepedanya. Kaki jenjangnya tanpa sadar mendekati pemuda tersebut. Langkahnya semakin dekat dan dekat. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti akan menghadapi ujian yang sama pagi tadi. Sosok pemuda itu nampak mempesona. Kulit putih dan mulusnya serta hidung mancungnya nampak jelas terlihat saat itu.

Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah gadis musim semi itu. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tadi. Bermaksud memastikan apakah pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Namun betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika ada tangan lain yang memegang pergelangan tangannya yang tengah melayang-layang. _Onyx_ kelam itu perlahan muncul dari balik kelopaknya—menatap sang _emerald_ tajam tanpa bergidik sedikit pun.

"Aaa... " Sakura kehabisan kata-kata begitu ketahuan sedang mengamati wajah menggemaskan pemuda yang tadi tertidur itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu merubah posisi duduknya dan menurunkan tangannya yang masih melekat di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"A—aku... " Wajah Sakura benar-benar merona merah sekarang.

Pemuda tadi menyipitkan matanya—nampak mengenali surai merah muda yang ada di hadapannya, "Kau? Gadis yang tadi pagi 'kan?" tebak pemuda itu tepat sasaran.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang dari bibir Sakura saat tahu bahwa pemuda tadi masih mengingatnya, "I—iya!" jawab Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku!" ucap pemuda itu dingin yang hanya dibalas dengan kerucutan bibir oleh Sakura. Pemuda tadi malah terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sakura. Membuat gadis beriris klorofil itu tampak bingung dengan tingkah pemuda yang bahkan namanya saja belum dia ketahui.

Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Membuat kepala bermahkota merah muda itu mau tidak mau harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap _onyx_ kelam pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu ada apa?" Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

Jidat lebar Sakura pun membentuk kerutan mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar angkuh dari bibir pemuda itu, "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat!" sanggah Sakura cepat.

"Bercanda," sahut pemuda itu datar.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada jarak di antara mereka yang membuat keduanya kelihatan canggung. Seolah-olah keduanya sudah lama kenal dan telah berteman akrab.

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

Pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu tersenyum tipis. Sesaat kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya menjawab, "Sasuke—Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil memandang kaget tangan besar yang terulur itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura membalas jabatan tangan pemuda itu—Sasuke, "Aaa... "

"Sakura Haruno—benar 'kan?" sela Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringai tampannya.

_Viridian_ Sakura pun membulat sempurna, bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, "Kau masih ingat namaku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengingat dua kata," imbuhnya sedikit angkuh.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang besar pohon tersebut. Menyejajarkan posisinya di samping pemuda itu. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Seandainya kau tidak menemukan kartu ujianku, aku sudah dipastikan tidak akan lulus ujian ini," ucap Sakura sambil membayangkan hal terburuk yang hampir menimpanya tadi.

Sasuke pun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Kau terlalu ceroboh. Barang sepenting itu malah tercecer di tengah jalan," jawabnya datar.

"Aku hanya agak gugup tadi!" protes Sakura spontan. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Bibir Sakura kembali membentuk kerucutan ketika pemuda itu kembali menertawainya.

"Oh ya, kau ada di ruang mana tadi? Cepat sekali perginya, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu tadi," tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sakura namun dengan cepat ia berusaha menjawabnya, "A—aku buru-buru tadi dan langsung kesini."

"Eh?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Ini adalah tempat kesukaanku. Tempat yang begitu sejuk dan rindang ditengah kegersangan kota. Tempat yang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk aku kunjungi." Mata kelam itu memandang dalam langit biru di siang itu. Sakura tidak mengerti, tapi ada sorot mata kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata sekelam malam itu.

Ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka. Sasuke terus memandang langit cerah itu tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Sementara Sakura terdiam—bingung harus memulai pembicaraan apa. Sesaat kemudian ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 11 dan Sakura sadar sudah hampir waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya memecah keheningan. _Onyx_ Sasuke beralih menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sepedanya yang ia parkir tepan di depan pohon tempat mereka berteduh tadi. Gadis itu mulai menaiki sepedanya. Sebelah kakinya masih bertumpu di atas tanah. Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke sejenak, "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Sampai ketemu lagi... " seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan bayangan gadis itu pun menghilang dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar telah pergi dari hadapannya.

oOo

Sakura sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Gadis itu turun dari sepedanya, membuka pintu pagar tersebut dan perlahan mulai menuntun sepedanya memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas. Sakura hendak mengambil barangnya yang ada di keranjang sepeda itu tapi urung begitu gadis musim semi itu mendengar suara baritone yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan tampang _baby face_ itu berdiri di ambang pintu masuk rumah Sakura. Seolah-olah pemuda tadi sudah menunggu kepulangan Sakura sejak lama.

"Kak Sasori!" Sakura tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati sosok kakak sepupu kesayangannya kini berada di rumahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis itu langsung menghambur kepadanya dan memeluk Sasori dengan segenap rasa rindu. Memang, sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak bertemu dengan kakak sepupunya yang berbeda umur hanya satu tahun di atas Sakura. Kesibukannya sebagai kapten tim basket dan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya mungkin menjadi salah satu faktor. Padahal dulu, Sasori tidak pernah absen setiap minggunya datang untuk hanya sekedar menengok kabar adik sepupunya itu.

"Aduh! Sesak, Sakura!" Sasori berusaha mengendurkan pelukan Sakura yang sangat erat.

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap tajam _jade_ Sasori, "Salah sendiri kenapa tidak pernah menemuiku lagi!" gerutu Sakura sambil memgerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasori menghela nafas berat kemudian menyibakkan sedikit rambut di samping kepalanya, "Kau harus bisa maklum, Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini kegiatanku semakin banyak. Bahkan di hari Minggu sekalipun, aku harus tetap ke sekolah untuk kegiatan ekskul," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kemudia memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak peduli! Salah sendiri kenapa mengikuti semua kegaiatan sekolah. Dasar!" gumam Sakura sebal.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasori kembali menghela nafas—pasrah, "Iya, iya ini salahku. Jangan marah lagi ya. Besok kuajak jalan-jalan. Mau 'kan?"

Iris klorofil Sakura langsung berbinar. Kerucutan di bibirnya berubah menjadi sebuah lengkungan manis. Sasori sudah hapal betul dengan sifat Sakura. Wajar saja, kalau dia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan penyakit ngambekan adiknya itu tadi.

"Benar kah?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan—kembali berhasil mematahkan kemarahan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura benar-benar tipe gadis yang cerewet dan aktif. Sehingga membuat Sasori perlu kesabaran ekstra untuk mengahadpinya, "Aku tidak bawa uang kalau sekarang, Sakura." Ada nada penekanan di ujung kalimat Sasori.

"Dasar!" Sakura sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gadis musim semi itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menuju dapur diikuti oleh Sasori di belakangnya. Sakura kemudian membuka lemari makan dan kulkas. Nampak mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk mengisi perutnya yang masih kosong sejak pagi. Mengetahui isi lemari dan kulkas yang kosong membuat Sakura sedikit sebal.

"Ibuuuu, aku lapar. Apa tidak ada makanan?" teriak Sakura kepada sang ibu yang nampaknya tengah berada di lantai atas rumahnya.

"Ada kare di panci!" sahut ibu Sakura.

Spontan, Sakura langsung membuka panci yang ada di atas kompor. Gadis itu menghirup aroma kare yang menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. Nampak lezat walau hanya sepanci makanan sederhana. Berhubung perut Sakura sendiri juga sedang lapar-laparnya.

Alis Sasori mengkerut melihat sikap adik sepupunya yang tergolong tidak lembut itu, "Hei! Apa itu sikap seorang gadis?"

Sakura menoleh cepat dengan tatapan judes, "Biarin! Aku lapar!" celoteh Sakura sebal.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil piring dan meletakkan kare itu sesuai dengan porsi di piringnya. Ia kemudian duduk di meja dan mulai menyantap hidangan siangnya. Sasori pun ikut duduk di seberangnya. Pemuda beriris _hazelnut_ itu sesekali tertawa kecil sambil melihat cara makan adiknya—persis seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari tiga malam.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan ujianmu tadi?" tanya Sasori sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya.

"Lancar saja," jawab Sakura singkat sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali berujar, "Syukurlah, kalau kau berhasil lulus kutraktir!"

Iris Sakura kembali berbinar menatap _hazelnut_ Sasori. Sesaat ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menelaah ucapan kakaknya tadi. Bercanda? Atau serius?

"Benarkah itu?" Sakura nampak antusias. Di dunia ini belum ada hal yang paling disukai Sakura selain diajak jalan dan makan gratis oleh teman atau saudaranya termasuk kakak sepupunya yang satu ini—Sasori.

Tangan besar Sasori berusaha meraih pucuk kepala Sakura yang masih bisa dijangkau, "Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu, heh?" tanya Sasori sedikit menggoda.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "Kalau begitu, kau punya dua hutang padaku yang harus ditepati," lanjut gadis itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

Alis Sasori sedikit terangkat, "Percaya diri sekali kau?"

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap Sasori sinis, "Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan masuk Konoha Gakuen dan menjadi adik kelasmu," jawab Sakura yakin kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura. Seakan-akan ia hanya bermaksud mengetes seberapa kuat keyakinan adiknya untuk masuk ke sekolah unggulan itu, "Ya, ya, aku yakin pada kemampuanmu." Sasori kembali menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. Membuat gadis musim semi itu sebal sekaligus merona mendapati perlakuan menyebalkan sekaligus pujian dari kakak kesayangannya itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sasori tahu betul kemampuan Sakura dan yakin kalau adiknya itu mampu untuk melakukannya.

oOo

Sakura begitu riang ketika keesokan harinya Sasori menepati janji dan menjemput gadis itu sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Berbekal motor dan helm, kedua saudara beda jenis itu melesat pergi ke pusat kota. Sasori hapal betul dimana tempat yang paling Sakura gemari. Salah satunya disini—Konoha Island. Wahana bermain yang paling besar dan lengkap di kota ini.

Layaknya anak kecil yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Sakura beralari-larian sambil tertawa senang menatap megahnya wahana bermain itu. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali Sakura kemari bersama Sasori. Tapi perasaan senang gadis itu tiap kali ia datang kemari tidak pernah bisa tertahankan.

Sesekali Sasori tidak bisa menahan geli melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu. Kalau sudah begini, Sasori hanya bisa menurut kemanapun Sakura melangkah dan bersiap untuk dibawanya kemanapun gadis itu suka.

"Kak Sasori, ayo kesini!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasoridan mambawa pemuda itu ke salah satu wahana bermain yang paling digemari khususnya oleh para gadis.

Mau tak mau Sasori harus mengikuti alur langkah Sakura dan menaiki permainan kuda itu bersama gadis itu. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu tertawa riang bersama dengan Sasori. Terus, hingga tak terasa senja pun sudah kembali muncul dari persembunyiannya.

"Capek?" Sasori menempelkan kaleng jus dingin ke pipi Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh—menyelonjorkan kakinya di kursi panjang taman itu sebelum menyambut kaleng jus itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Sasori duduk di sampingnya kemudian ikut meminum isi jus itu.

"Jadi baru segini saja sudah menyerah?" ledek Sasori sambil tertawa miring.

Sakura menoleh dan mendelik tajam kakaknya itu. "Enak saja!" Gadis itu kemudian kembali meneguk kaleng jusnya sampai habis tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Minta satu lagi!" perintah Sakura sambil menyerahkan kaleng jus kosong itu kepada Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau benar-benar kehausan ya?" tanya pemuda sarkastik.

Sakura tidak memberi tanggapan. Cukup dengan satu kerucutan bibir akan membuat kakaknya mengerti bagaimana suasana hatinya sekarang ini.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Akan kubelikan lagi." Sasori benar-benar harus punya kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapai keegoisan adiknya yang satu ini.

Dan benar saja, raut wajah gadis itu kembali berubah cerah ketika apa yang diinginkannya dituruti oleh kakak sepupunya yang satu ini. Lagi-lagi Sasori hanya bisa pasrh dan mendengus sebal karena tingkah Sakura.

Tidak mau nantinya mendengar rengekan Sakura, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk pergi untuk membeli sekaleng jus lagi untuk gadis itu.

Semilir angin senja menerpa lembut mahkota gadis musim semi itu. Kanvas lembayung yang menggantung sore hari itu benar-benar indah. Ditambah dengan bayangan burung-burung yang kembali dari peraduannya selama seharian ini.

Aroma musim semi benar-benar terasa dan tercium dari bunga-bunga sakura yang merekah indah di waktunya. Perpaduan antara jingga dan _pink_ benar-benar menyejukkan mata.

Iris klorofil cerah Sakura kembali terpana ketika siluet pemuda putih tampan kembali tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ketika Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?"

Di bawah pohon sakura itu, mereka kembali bertemu.

"Sedang apa disitu?" tanya Sakura kemudian sedikit berjongkok—menyejajarkan posisi mereka.

"Hn, kau sendiri?"

"Hanya sedang beristirahat sehabis berjalan-jalan dengan kakakku," jawab Sakura.

"Hn... "

Keduanya hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sesekali _emerald_ Sakura mencuri-curi pandang kepada pemuda itu. _Sasuke memang tampan_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa." Sakura berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Pemuda itu beberapa kali batuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Batuknya semakin keras dan menjadi-jadi ketika angin sore kembali berhembus membuat udara bertambah dingin. Sasuke menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya—tidak mau dahak yang keluar mengenai gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil menarik napas untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Sakura menyampirkan syalnya ke leher Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau istirahat dan tidak terkena angin sore kalau sedang sakit," ujar Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh tangan kecil Sakura yang masih tersampir di syal gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Sentuhan dan senyuman kecil pemuda itu berhasil membuat rona merah di pipi mulus Sakura. Ini mungkin gila. Tapi Sakura sadar ada yang tidak beres dengannya saat ini. Detak jantung gadis itu pun mulai berpacu cepat. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk—menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah agar tidak terlihat oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

_**TIIIINN TIIIINN**_

Bunyi klaksin yang menggema memecahkan keheningan di anatara mereka. Dengan sigap Sakura memindahkan tangannya dari syalnya sendiri yang sekarang sedang dipakai Sasuke. Keduanya menoleh ke arah sedan hitam yang berhenti di depan mereka.

Si pemilik mobil tidak turun, hanya menurunkan sedikit kacanya agar wajahnya terlihat dari luar. Pemuda dengan kaca mata hitam berambut panjang itu menatap Sasuke namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Seolah mengerti, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku harus pulang," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura berbalik—menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah melewatinya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk menatap iris cerah milik Sakura kemudian tersenyum simpul sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam sedan hitam yang telah menunggunya.

**~To The Next Part~**

**Author's bacot area :**

**Ketemu lagi dengan fict baruku dan ini adalah fict pertamaku dengan pairing selain SasuSaku di Naruto. Mungkin di part satu ini masih lebih dominan SasuSaku dan konfliknya belum keliatan. Tapi di part2 selanjutnya baru bakalan muncul pairing lain yang merupakan pairing utama di fict ini. : )**

**Oya, fict ini juga gak akan banyak2 kok partnya. Palingan cuman tiga ato empat. Doain aja aku punya waktu luang untuk ngatiknya bira fict ini cepet selesai. XD**

**Sekian bacotannya dan aku harap semoga fict ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. Dan berkenankah kalian untuk mengisi kolom revew di bawah? Aku akan sangat merasa terapresiasi untuk itu. Terima kasih banyak : )**

**Salam**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
